


the mystery of the empty bed

by larryhaylik



Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, how, this makes me squeal and i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: Yuzuru leans against the doorframe with a smile and Shoma turns."Didn't feel like dressing?" Shoma says, his eyes running from Yuzuru's face down to his feet.Yuzuru hums in agreement, stretching his bare leg to the side, toes pointed, and grins when Shoma follows the movement.(Can be read separately.)
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	the mystery of the empty bed

Yuzuru _mrrrps_ softly into his pillow, stretches with his whole body and then curls into a tight ball on his side. His nest of sheets is in that lovely stage where he's not too cold and not too warm, the fabric sliding over his skin with a gentle whisper, and it smells like Shoma and himself - like home. He can tell in his bones that it's late; late for him, anyway. There's no practice today, though, his brain reminds him, and he smiles a little. A lazy day it is.

He sneaks a hand from under the duvet and pats the other side of the bed. It's cold and he wonders what made Shoma get up so early. It was Yuzuru who usually got the breakfast started before Shoma shuffled into the kitchen with hair still sticking out and creases on his arms.

Rolling onto his back, he blinks his eyes open. The clock on the bedside table tells him it's just after eight, which just confirms it's an odd day; eight is way too late for him and twice too early for Shoma. He kicks the duvet off and lets his legs plop back down on the mattress, giving himself a short break to compensate for the sudden activity. Then it's time to get up.

He pads softly into the hallway and then the living room. He can't see Shoma anywhere; that's when he registers the soft music coming from the guest bedroom.

Seeing as they don't spend that much time in the apartment, the guest room is even less used than the other spaces, which was why they kind of turned it into a work out area. It's just big enough for them to use the skipping rope, practice jumps or stretch - which is what Shoma is doing.

Sitting on a baby blue yoga mat, Shoma has his legs in a vee, fingers of both hands gripping his heel. Yuzuru can't see his expression, but he imagines Shoma's eyes are closed - he does that sometimes when he's tired but trying to concentrate regardless. The sleeping shirt hangs off him like a black cloak, big enough that the both of them would fit in it, and he's humming along to the music, off-key as per usual. Yuzuru leans against the doorframe with a smile and Shoma turns.

"Didn't feel like dressing?" Shoma says, his eyes running from Yuzuru's face down to his feet.

Yuzuru hums in agreement, stretching his bare leg to the side, toes pointed, and grins when Shoma follows the movement.

"I had a mystery to solve."

"A mystery?"

"Uh-huh. The mystery of the empty bed at such an early hour."

Shoma rolls his eyes towards the ceiling, but he's smiling too. Yuzuru leaves the door be and walks over to him, settling on top of the guest bed.

"What's the verdict, then? How does the mystery end?" Shoma asks as he turns, resting his arms on Yuzuru's knees, staring up at him. His skin is warm where they touch.

"Turns out there's no mystery to be solved," Yuzuru mumbles and bends down to rest his forehead against Shoma's. "The suspect is just really dedicated to his work."

"That he is," Shoma whispers back and rubs his nose against Yuzuru's. "Morning, love."

"Morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, stay sane, and comment your thoughts or prompts for the next chapter if you've got any ~~
> 
> [tumblr](https:%5C%5Cwww.larryhaylik.tumblr.com)


End file.
